


It Drives Me Wild

by JustANormal16YearOldNerdyGirl



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, Youtubers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustANormal16YearOldNerdyGirl/pseuds/JustANormal16YearOldNerdyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Troye live in a suburban area where homosexuals aren't socially accepted. Will they finally have the courage to show their feeling?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Drives Me Wild

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is inspired by the beginning part of the song Wild by Troye Sivan.

The sun shines brightly as a 17 year old boy walks out of his school area. His skin is burnt red and sweat drops from his forehead. He can feel his head spinning, not sure because he has math as the last subject today or worse, because what he has just seen. Either way, fortunately it’s time to go home now cause he can’t take it anymore.

“Troye!”

That boy turns around just to meet the reason why his world is upside down now. Looks like he has to endure it a bit longer.

“Oh hey Connor” Troye answered with a smile that is too obvious being forced.  
“I saw you on the changing room, I was about to call you but you just suddenly gone. Are you okay?”  
_I pratically just see you and your hot body half naked lustrous in sweat so haha no, i’m not fucking okay._  
“Yeah of course I’m fine. Just feeling a bit sick” Troye said as he tighten his grip on his backpack.  
“I’ll walk you home Troye” Connor makes it sound like a deal instead of offer and Troye doesn’t mind at all. But hey he doesn’t want to sound pathetic.  
“I’m not a 10 year kid” Troye pretends to look annoyed but Connor knows him too good to buy that.  
“Come on, you actually like it don’t you?” Connor chuckles as he playfully shoves his arm.

  
Troye cheeks go crimson. Both because of the truth that Connor has spoken and oh god .. that laugh. His heart immidiately beats faster. Stupid heart. His mind knows that it is completely wrong to fall for this boy beside him. They both are trapped in a neighborhood of a small village. People here are … conservative. Nice, but old-fashioned.  
He has known it since middle school. While his male friends are talking about Jenna Kayla and Sophie, he can’t sleep at night thinking about Connor. When his male friends are nominating which girl has the best chest, he is daydreaming about Connor’s abs. He knows that it is wrong, but he can’t help it. He thought maybe it is just a phase, maybe he could grow up normal, get a job and marry a girl. But no, it’s the opposite, it gets fucking worse. Now he can’t go a day without thinking about Connor and his green eyes and his cute smile and his heart-melting voice and his damn body. Oh and also the fact that sometime he finds Connor looks at him in the same way. Wait, does he? Ah it’s probably just some scene in his dream. Stupid heart. Stupid hormone. He is tired of denying the fact that he is totally head over heels for this boy. He is wondering whether he could fall any deeper when a bunch of pebble decides to block his feet and … suddenly somehow there he is lying on the ground.

  
“aww!” Troye practically screams. His mind which was wandering before quickly gets back to the reality and processing this current embarrassing situation. Looks like a millisecond ago he stumbled over those fucking pebble and gravity harshly pulled him down. _Did I just ... literally fall?_  
Connor who is a few steps ahead turns around and startled. He looks shocked but quickly gives a hand, helping Troye to stand up. His face is in mixture of worry and amused as Troye wants to kill himself right now.

  
“How could you just ….” Connor is obviously trying hard to hold his laugh.  
Troye covers his face with his hand, rubbing it as if it could take away the redness.  
“Laugh as you want Con da Bon” Troye walks faster, can’t wait to get home and burry himself in his pillow.  
Connor catches his pace and now they walk side by side again.  
“Seriously Troye … what’s wrong with you?”  
“Nothing, just a bit unfocus” Troye said as he walks pass the fence of his house.

  
Connor who still looks worried grabs his arm and pull himself closer to Troye. He stares at Troye’s blue eyes, long enough to shatter the other boy’s heart. Connor eliminates the distance between them as he holds both of Troye’s hands. The only thing that Troye can see now is Connor and his gorgeous green eyes framed in his beautiful lashes. He feels like he’s just eaten a pack of butterflies and now they are growling inside his stomach and ready to explode. But none of that matters once Troye feels Connor forehead meets his. He can feel his skin burns and the butterflies are getting histeric. _Omg omg omg is he going to kiss me? Oh god my lips are so dry! Omg is this real ..._  
So Troye does the only thing he could do, closing his eyes and waiting. Waiting for the touch of Connor’s lips. Like what he’s been doing in the last 5 years.

  
“Mmhm .. it’s indeed kind of warm. You are having a light fever TroyeBoy” Connor said as he pulls himself back. The gap is there again. Troye’s forehead misses the warmth that was there a second ago. And his lips? Nothing. The only thing that sweeps his lips is the cold breeze.

  
Connor doesn’t kiss him.

  
After all of those misleading gestures, Troye is left standing in fornt of his door, stoned like a fool. Troye finds himself silently laughing pathetically. Of course! What the hell he was thinking … Why would Connor kiss him … Hah!

  
“Just take a rest. You’ll get better soon. See you on the weekend” Connor said while walking out of Troye’s front yard. Troye can feel himself internally crying of how idiot he is. This feeling. This feeling is killing him. Because what’s worse than knowing you want something, besides knowing you can never have it? Nothing, exactly. And that’s how unrequited love works.

  
Troye hugs himself as he feels the cold breeze attacks him aggressively. Nothing good will come by standing here watching Connor walks away, Troye thinks. So he turns around and is about to turn the door handle. But then he hears footsteps coming toward him. Familiar footsteps.  
“Troye!”  
Troye turns back and sees Connor running back to him, panting all the way.  
“Connor, why are you …”

  
Before Troye finishes his sentence, Connor pushes him lightly to the front wall and cups his cheek with both of his hands. Troye leans his body towards him, ignoring the shiver that’s going on inside him right now. Without waiting for his brain to process, his eyes fluttered shut. Troye feels Connor’s lips brushing his owns. Their fingers are knotted and their lips are pressed, trying to say the things that they can never said out loud.  
And that’s it. The dam has crushed. All of the the frustation and all of the tension. It is washed down by the love that’s now flowing in the entire of his body through every sense that exists.  
It’s just a quick small peck. No lust, no flavor. Pure and plain. There are nothing such lips biting and tounge smacking like in the movie. But when they stare at each other eyes, they both know, that kiss means so much. It represents their feeling. Soft. Fragile. Genuine.

  
It takes a while until the flame to calm down, but when Connor finally gets back to his sense he starts moving awkwardly and rubs the back of his neck. “I was thinking that maybe … Ah I’m so sorry if I make you uncomfortable. You know we can forget it and pretend that it’s nothing if you want ..”  
“I don’t.” Troye answers. A bit too fast.  
Connor smiles in relieved. But then he gets tensed again as he runs his fingers on his hair, watching the street, wishing nobody sees what has happened. Troye sighs. He understands.  
“I think you should go home” Troye gives the i-know-what-you-are-thinking smile.  
“Yea .. I guess so. So, see you on the weekend” Connor chuckles and walks out of his yard for the second time that afternoon.  
“See you on the weekend”

  
Once again, Troye watches Connor walks away, this time with a grin from cheek to cheek. And when he finally gets inside his house, he can’t hold his scream of happiness anymore.


End file.
